Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint technique of transferring a pattern formed on a mold to an imprint material on a substrate is attracting attention as one of mass-production lithography techniques for magnetic storage media, semiconductor devices, and the like. In an imprint apparatus using such technique, a mold having a pattern region on which a pattern is formed and an imprint material supplied onto a substrate are brought into contact with each other, and the imprint material is cured in this state. The pattern can be formed on the substrate by releasing the mold from the cured imprint material.
The manufacture of a semiconductor device or the like requires to transfer, in an imprint apparatus, the pattern of a mold by accurately overlaying the pattern with a shot region formed on a substrate. Accordingly, International Publication No. 2009/153925 has proposed a method of deforming a pattern region on a mold in accordance with a shot region by irradiating the mold with an infrared ray and heating it, and overlaying a substrate and the mold. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-102132 has proposed a method of deforming a shot region by heating a substrate, and overlaying the substrate and a mold.
The methods described in International Publication No. 2009/153925 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-102132 merely decide a thermal dose (an amount of heating) to be applied to the mold or the substrate before starting to heat the substrate, and control heating based on the decided thermal dose. That is, International Publication No. 2009/153925 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-102132 do not describe a method of performing, while measuring a shape difference between the pattern region on the mold and the shot region on the substrate, feedback control of substrate heating based on the measurement result.